1. Field
Aspects of embodiments according to the present disclosure relate generally to a rechargeable battery that may be manufactured and used in various three-dimensional shapes, and a manufacturing method of the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A rechargeable battery is a battery that is configured to repeatedly perform charging and discharging, unlike a primary battery, which is not designed to be repeatedly charged and discharged. A small-capacity rechargeable battery is used in small portable electronic devices, such as a mobile phone, a tablet computer, a laptop computer, and a camcorder. A large-capacity rechargeable battery is used as a power supply for driving a motor, for an electric bicycle, a scooter, an electric vehicle, a fork lift, and the like.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancing the understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.